


La chute du corbeau, la protection de l'aigle

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [96]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Snow and Ice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 96. UA. Kageyama survit de justesse à une attaque orchestrée par une cité ennemie du royaume auquel il était dévoué. Sauvé par le roi de Shiratorizawa, il devient sa possession mais quelle est la véritable motivation du monarque alors qu'ils ont tous deux perdu l'élu de leur coeur? Yaoi. UshiKage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/gifts).



> Coucou, voici la requête 96 de Eneette sur Wattpad (ou Somnis sur Ao3, je vais te la mettre en tant que gift fic pour ce site) qui m'a demandé du UshiKage. J'ai décidé de developper un UA basé sur les anciennes contrées nordiques avec un peu de fantasy dedans. J'ai d'ailleurs fait une entorse pour te remercier Netchan. Bonne lecture. :)

Tobio Kageyama se battit avec l'énergie du désespoir. La neige se teintait d'écarlate au fur et à mesure que ses adversaires tombèrent sous le fil de son épée. Le sang épais coulant le long de sa lame la rendit d'ailleurs presqu'impraticable à force de tuer.

Le jeune guerrier se devait de survivre à cette bataille perdue d'avance.

Il en avait fait la promesse à son roi.

Celui à qui il avait offert sa dévotion.

Celui qu'il avait fidèlement servi.

Celui qu'il avait profondément aimé.

L'armée ennemie les avait pris en traitre, ses compagnons d'armes et lui, profitant du deuil de leur cité pour les prendre à revers. Quelle bande de lâches. Le noiraud fut d'ailleurs trop concentré à parer une nouvelle attaque qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un archer en avait profité pour lui tirer une flèche au flanc. "Kageyama!, tonna la voix forte de son général.

Tobio ne fléchit que légèrement en tentant de faire fi de la douleur pour tuer le guerrier en face de lui en lui assenant un coup dans le ventre. Ses gants de fourrure protégeaient ses mains du gel tout comme la fourrure en peau de loup le faisait avec son torse...Sauf que l'archer avait bien visé au niveau de son plastron en cuir, le transperçant à cet endroit pour mieux l'affaiblir.

Sa vue devint floue au même moment où il se mit à cracher du sang avec un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Merde, la flèche a été empoisonnée.

Son général l'appela de nouveau avant de le prendre par la taille pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir debout malgré la plaie béante sur son ventre. "Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, déclara ce dernier en dardant d'un oeil atteré le champ de bataille devant lui, on a perdu, ajouta-t-il amèrement en serrant les dents de frustration.

Tobio ne dit mot en se laissant guider. Les habitants de la cité de Seijoh avaient tous quitté la cité suite à la décision d'Oikawa peut avant sa mort. Leur roi avait pressenti que quelque chose de grave allait se produire sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. De toute manière, tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face aux soldats d'Ougi Minami.

Ceux-ci avaient fait alliance avec une guilde de mages noirs très puissante et leurs forces s'étaient considérablement affaiblies depuis que leur souverain n'était plus. Le général les fit se poser contre un arbre une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les rattrapent.

Surtout avec la trainée de sang que tous deux avaient laissé sur leur chemin.

La neige fut aussi d'autant plus épaisse que leurs traces de pas furent visibles.

Iwaizumi reprit son souffle d'une respiration saccadée en retirant la flèche du flanc de Tobio pendant que ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il fixa ensuite le ciel d'un oeil épuisé. La nuit était aussi sombre que le sol enneigé présent sous leurs yeux fut d'un blanc immaculé. Une chouette des neiges hululait au loin et à son soulagement, il n'entendit aucun loup hurler.

"Tiens, fit-il en haletant tout en détachant une petite fiole de sa ceinture, voilà un antidote que m'avait préparé Hanamaki au cas où, sa voix se fit plus faible, il faut que tu le boives, Kageyama, insista-t-il en voyant le noiraud hésiter, fais-le pour lui. Il ne souhaiterait pas que tu meurs."

Tobio fixa la fiole en réprimant sa colère. Tous ses camarades étaient morts : Kunimi avait été le premier à mourir sous la flèche d'un archer, puis ce fut au tour de Kindaichi. Il revit Yahaba se faire transpercer par une épée et Kyoutani se faire cribler de flèches. Hanamaki et Matsukawa avait subi les sorts d'un mage noir... "On aurait dû les vaincre, je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en buvant le contenu de la fiole d'une traite.

Hajime eut un sourire dépité. "Nous avons oublié que le nouveau roi... d'Ougi Minami n'a aucun... honneur et... il n'hésite pas à engager des mercenaires... pour accomplir sa... besogne... , expliqua-t-il en ignorant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, les funérailles d'Oikawa nous a rendus tous... vulnérables..., les prunelles verts devinrent plus vitreux, son souffle fut plus ténu, ça... y est, il est ...temps pour moi de ...rejoindre les autres au ...Valhalla pour...servir les dieux."

Tobio écarquilla les yeux face au regard résigné qu'il rencontra. Non, pas Iwaizumi-san aussi. Il avait toujours considéré le général comme son grand frère. Le noiraud se hata de déchirer la manche de son pourpoint marine quand une main l'en stoppa. "C'est inu...tile..., murmura Iwaizumi d'une voix hachurée, con... tinue de... vivre... au nom de... nous tous."

Le noiraud baissa les yeux en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. L'antidote avait fait son effet mais la douleur au flanc était toujours lancinante. Tobio s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un être cher en train d'agoniser sous ses yeux sans qu'il put faire quelque chose. Son coeur se meurtissait de son impuissance. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues lorsqu'il déclara d'une voix éteinte. "J'en fais le serment."

Hajime ferma alors lentement les yeux en rendant son dernier souffle avec un sourire confiant.

Tobio se leva alors avec difficulté tout en se tenant le flanc ensanglanté.

Il détourna son regard de la dépouille de Hajime et commença à reprendre son chemin le coeur lourd d'une sombre mélancolie dont il s'efforça de ne pas succomber.

Ses pas se firent lourds dans l'épaisse neige albâtre qui passa au vermillon au fur et à mesure qu'il avança.

Ses jambes furent engourdies par le froid glacial, son corps faible tremblait légèrement mais il devait tenir bon.

Pour ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille depuis son semblant d'enrollement dans l'armée de Seijoh.

A la base, il y avait été pour espionner le roi Oikawa et oublier ainsi son amour à sens unique mais au fil du temps, la cité était devenue sa patrie en même temps que le souverain avait pris possession de son coeur.

Daichi-sama ne lui avait jamais voulu de sa défection. Au contraire, le roi de sa cité natale l'avait même encouragé si ça le rendait heureux.

Et maintenant, où aller?, se demanda-t-il tandis qu'une langueur désagréable le prit dans cette errance désesperée.

Karasuno était trop loin, les soldats d'Ougi Minami seraient capable de le traquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Je dois...

Ses jambes ne répondirent plus, le forçant à s'agenouiller dans cette poudreuse qui lui semblait étrangement accueillante, telle un doux duvet de plumes.

Ses yeux azurs eurent du mal à rester ouvert tellement il se sentit faible.

Tobio s'écroula sous la neige en tentant de ramper pour ne pas faillir à sa promesse.

Même si la mort était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout à cet instant, les mots d'Iwaizumi-san étaient encore imprimés dans sa mémoire.

"... con... tinue de... vivre... au nom de... nous tous..."

Puis un souvenir lui revint en tête.

Un doux écho du passé dans lequel il se plongea malgré lui en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à cette volonté de vivre même si celle-ci se faisait vacillante.

Ses yeux se fermèrent en se laissant bercer par cet épuisement apaisant mais trompeur, qui auraient pu être les prémices d'un glas mortuaire si un aigle blanc ne s'était pas doucement posé sur son omoplate pour signaler sa présence à deux cavaliers non loin de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici la suite. Merci kama-chan59 et Elaelle pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)

Kenjirou Shirabu et son roi était en train d'inspecter les environs quand le cri de l'aigle invoqué par Tendou retentit non loin. "Wakatoshi-sama, l'interpela l'archer châtain suite au son émit par l'animal, le familier de Tendou a repéré probablement un survivant.

\- Allons-y jeter un coup d'oeil, suggéra Wakatoshi en hissant les rênes de son cheval.

Le monarque de Shiratorizawa s'en voulut de s'être rendu trop tard à Seijoh. Il avait accueilli les habitants du royaume à la demande d'Oikawa peu avant sa mort. Toutefois, il avait souhaité se rendre à ses funérailles mais un insidieux sort de magie noire avait bloqué son palais, le temps de laisser certainement l'armée ennemie d'attaquer la cité du roi Tooru. Tendou avait réussi à mettre au point un contresort mais au vu des cadavres qu'il rencontrait en compagnie de Shirabu au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent du royaume de Seijoh, ils arrivaient surement après le massacre.

Oohira, le commandant de son armée, était parti devant avec les soldats pour combattre les mercenaires d'Ougi Minami tandis que son mage de cour et conseiller Tendou était resté au palais pour veiller sur le peuple en son absence. Le familier de ce dernier, l'aigle blanc énoncé par Shirabu quelques instants plus tôt, faisait office à la fois de sentinelle et de vecteur magique au cas où les choses empireraient. Le roi fit avancer sa monture lentement dans la neige quand Shirabu l'appela de nouveau en lui disant qu'il avait découvert quelqu'un.

Wakatoshi rejoignit Shirabu pendant que celui-ci descendit de son cheval pour inspecter l'homme allongé dans la neige à ses pieds. L'aigle, qui avait fait son office, s'envola de nouveau pour se poser sur l'épaule du roi de Shiratorizawa. "C'est Kageyama, le favori d'Oikawa, déclara Kenjirou en vérifiant le pouls du jeune homme, il vit encore mais son pouls est faible."

Le monarque contempla un instant le noiraud blessé d'un oeil insondable avant d'intimer à l'archer de sa voix profondément calme :" Amène-le au palais pour lui fournir les soins nécessaires, il y eut un court silence avant qu'il n'ajoute, ensuite, enchaine-le au donjon."

Kenjirou sentit un froid lui parcourir suite aux ordres du souverain. Il connaissait les sentiments à sens unique qu'avaient eu sa majesté Wakatoshi pour le roi Oikawa. Nul doute qu'il se vengerait peut-être sur Kageyama. Le chatain prit le noiraud inconscient à bras le corps pour le mettre sur son cheval en montant ensuite en selle à son tour.

Soit, il ferait ce que son roi lui avait ordonné. Son altesse Wakatoshi avait toujours été l'objet de son admiration et même si ses décisions pouvaient être excessives d'après les dires de Tendou, il n'en était pas moins d'une grande droiture. C'était pour cette raison que Kenjirou lui serait toujours dévoué ce qui impliquait qu'il ne discuterait aucunement ses ordres. "Oui, votre altesse, fit-il en prenant le chemin inverse pour retourner à Shiratorizawa le plus vite possible.

..."Tobio se blottit contre la douce chaleur du corps allongé contre le sien. Le crépitement des flammes le berçait dans un sommeil confortable, la fourrure qui les recouvrait agréablement en un duvet soyeux. C'était le moment qu'il préférait dans la journée, cet instant de repos qu'il partageait avec son roi après un moment d'intimité des plus passionels. Celui-ci lui caressait tendrement le dos avant de s'interrompre pour rompre son étreinte et se lever. "Tooru?, appela le noiraud en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Il vit son amant se recouvrir d'une longue veste en laine pour ensuite contempler le paysage enneigé depuis la petite fenêtre creusée dans la pierre. Bien que le roi Tooru fut connu pour sa beauté presqu'iréelle, sa peau d'une blancheur translucide montrait combien sa constitution était fragile. En temps normal, des personnes comme lui mourraient peu après leur naissance, jetées dans un ravin car jugés inaptes à vivre dans ces contrées inhospitalières. Seuls les plus robustes y survivaient.

Pourtant, la mère de Tooru avait supplié son mari de le laisser en vie ce à quoi il accepta vu que son épouse avait subi deux fausses couches avant sa naissance. Depuis, Tooru avait tout fait pour être un bon roi pour le peuple de Seijoh en étant reconnaissant pour ses parents de l'avoir épargné même s'il lui arrivait des fois d'agir de manière plus qu'enfantine au grand dam de son conseiller et général Iwaizumi.

Tobio se leva en faisant fi de sa nudité pour le rejoindre. Tooru lui semblait étrangement mélancolique, une sourde tristesse se lisant dans ses iris chocolats pendant sa contemplation. Son coeur se serra face à cette vue. S'il pouvait lui alléger ne serait-ce qu'un instant le fardeau qu'il portait. La voix sériruse de son roi l'alerta cependant :" J'ai consulté les runes hier."

Le noiraud savait que Tooru possédait un don pour la divination. C'était de cette manière qu'il parvenait à prédir la moindre attaque dans la cité. Néanmoins, le brun lui avait confié que ses prédictions devinrent de moins en moins précises au fur et à mesure que sa santé s'affaiblissait.

Signe funeste que sa vie arrivait bientôt à son terme.

"Et? Qu'ont-elles dit?, demanda Tobio avec appréhension.

Tooru mit un moment avant de répondre. Son soupir résigné n'augurait non plus rien de bon. "Je vais bientôt mourir, Tobio, avoua-t-il avec un triste sourire, mais ce que je crains, c'est ce qui se passera ensuite, il se tourna vers lui, moi qui voulais que tu me succèdes après, j'ai bien peur que mon souhait ne se réalise pas."

Le noiraud s'apprêta à lui dire que tout était possible, que ce n'était qu'une simple prédiction mais la résolution qu'il vit dans les yeux de Tooru l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus. "Quoiqu'il advienne, je souhaite que tu continues à vivre, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue pour essuyer les larmes silencieuses, j'ai été heureux de passer mes dernières années avec toi et je remercierais même Chibi-chan de ne pas avoir répondu à tes sentiments si je le croisais."...

... Tobio ouvrit les yeux où il se découvrit enchainé à un mur dans une cellule de pierre. La porte grillagée fut gardée par un garde endormi qu'il reconnut. Mais c'est Goshiki de l'armée de Shiratorizawa, ce qui veut dire... Ses prunelles océanes se posèrent ensuite sur son flanc qui fut couvert d'un bandage. On m'a soigné mais... Tout fut confus dans sa tête. Il se souvint d'avoir succombé à sa blessure après avoir laissé Iwaizumi-san.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent en se remémorant de son ami en train de mourir sous ses yeux, une vague de colère emplie de frustration monta en lui. Et merde, maugréa-t-il intérieurement en ignorant la douleur qui meurtissait ses poignets, si seulement j'avais pu le sauver, au moins lui. Merde.

Le bruit des chaines alerta son géôlier qui se réveilla. "Ah zut! Je me suis endormi, il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Tobio, ah, je vois que tu es réveillé. Je vais prévenir le roi Wakatoshi."

Tobio le regarda sortir du donjon sans mot dire. Les chaines l'entravèrent de sorte qu'il ne pouvait se libérer donc il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé entre temps. S'il se trouvait dans le donjon du palais de Shiratorizawa, ça voulait certainement dire que le roi Ushijima avait eu vent de l'attaque et qu'il était parti défendre Seijoh. Vu la puissance de son armée, les mercenaires d'Ougi Minami sont certainement vaincus, pensa le noiraud, mais il est arrivé trop tard.

De toute manière, il ne se fit pas d'illusion quant à la raison pour laquelle le souverain de Shiratorizawa l'avait sauvé pour l'emprisonner dans une cellule. Tout le monde savait qu'Ushijima-san avait longtemps convoité Tooru. Toutefois, quand celui-ci avait eu vent de la nouvelle que le roi de Seijoh avait un favori, il avait abandonné. Maintenant que Tooru n'était plus de ce monde... Il va certainement se venger de moi pour lui avoir pris Tooru, se dit-il en regardant les chaines qui entravaient ses chevilles. Il frissonna un peu à cause du froid mais Tobio préféra plutôt anticiper ce qu'il adviendrait de lui plutôt que d'y penser.

Ses yeux se levèrent au son d'une porte qui s'ouvrit et de l'écho de la voix de Goshiki. "J'ouvre la cellule, déclara le garde en déverouillant la porte à l'aide d'une clé.

\- Bien Goshiki, fit la voix gutturale reconnaissable entre mille du roi Wakatoshi, je t'appelerai en cas de besoin.

\- Oui votre altesse."

Tobio suivit Ushijima-san du regard tandis qu'il entra dans sa geole pour lui faire face. Sa présence allié à son corps massif, fut toujours aussi imposante, pour ne pas dire écrasante, et ses prunelles mordorées toujours aussi insondables. Le noiraud comprit pourquoi Tooru avait eu tendance à s'enrager à chaque fois que le roi de Shiratorizawa était venu le voir à Seijoh. Le roi Wakatoshi avait toujours la facheuse tendance de prendre les gens de haut bien qu'il estimait les souverains des autres royaumes.

En tous cas, Tobio se sentait petit face à tant de prestance et, au fond, même du temps où il servait le roi Daichi à Karasuno, il avait profondément admiré et respecté ce souverain puissant craint de tous. Néanmoins, quand le roi Wakatoshi lui prit fermement le menton pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, le noiraud se prit à le défier du regard.

Ushijima-san le jaugea quelques secondes avant de le lâcher. "Goshiki, appela-t-il de sa voix grave, tu peux le libérer. Je vais ordonner à Semi de lui préparer un bain et des vêtements propres. Il viendra aussi le chercher.

\- D'accord, majesté, fit Tsutomu en décadenassant les chaines sous l'oeil surpris et surtout perdu de Tobio. "Pourquoi me libérer?, lui demanda-t-il tandis que Wakatoshi fut sur le point de quitter la prison.

\- Tu possèdes encore la volonté de vivre, répondit Wakatoshi le plus calmement du monde, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais mis fin à tes jours, il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour ajouter, et à partir de maintenant, tu es ma possession."

Tobio ne put qu'hocher la tête avec un goût metallique dans la bouche. Finir dans les griffes d' Ushijima-san en tant que son esclave ne lui plut guère. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander si c'était vis à vis de Tooru qu'il avait pris cette décision mais le monarque était déjà parti. "Voilà, tu es libre, répliqua Goshiki en retirant la dernière chaine.

\- Si tu peux appeler ça être libre, marmonna Tobio en se frottant les poignets endoloris.

Tsutomu fut quand même chagriné de le voir comme ça. Shirabu lui avait expliqué la situation et au fond, s'il avait été à sa place, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. "Wakatoshi-sama n'est pas du genre à réduire les gens en esclavage d'habitude, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, c'est un bon roi donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Le noiraud lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais bon, il n'était plus à ça près maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce qui lui était cher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour le second chapitre. La suite bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la suite et fin de la requête. Ensuite, je vais faire une pause série d'OS avec comme défi perso de ma part celui d'écrire sur des cracks pairs sur lesquels je n'ai pas encore écrit ou détaillé, des philtres d'amour, du fluff, du lemon et plein d'humour (enfin, j'espère que ce sera drôle).   
> La série spéciale youkais sera faite plus tard du fait que les histoires sont plus détaillées (j'ai bientôt fini la première). Merci beaucoup sandou01, Coralie et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)

"Wakatoshi-kun, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?, s'enquit Tendou pendant que le roi, Oohira et lui discutèrent dans la salle du trône qui faisait aussi office de salle d'audience, si jamais le roi de Karasuno est au courant, on risque d'avoir une guerre sur les bras.

\- Mon royaume est plus puissant que celui de Karasuno, rétorqua Wakatoshi en appuyant son coude sur l'accoudoir de son trone, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Tendou. Je sais ce que je fais."

Satori ne put s'opposer à cette décision qu'il jugea fort irréfléchie. Wakatoshi-kun pouvait être borné des fois. "Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules tandis que Semi entra dans la pièce. "Altesse, interpela-t-il en faisant une courbette, Kageyama est pret. Il est dans tes quartiers.

\- Bien, je vais le voir de ce pas, déclara Wakatoshi en se levant, Tendou, tu peux disposer et Oohira, fais-moi un rapport concernant l'attaque d'Ougi Minami.

-Oui, votre altesse, déclara Reon avant de commenter une fois le roi parti, c'est rare de voir Ushijima-sama aussi entêté.

\- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, fit Satori avant de le questionner, comment s'est terminée la bataille?

\- Nous les avons tous vaincus et la guide de sorciers nous posera plus de problèmes.

\- Au moins ça de fait, en conclut Tendou avant de s'adresser à Eita, Semi Semi, tu as quelque chose à faire?

\- Non Satori, répondit le blond cendré en s'étirant, et les domestiques connaissent leurs roulements par coeur donc je suis libre comme l'air pour l'instant.

\- Je vais rédiger mon rapport sur la bataille dans mon étude, fit Reon en prenant congès, je te le passerai dès que je l'aurai terminé, Tendou.

\- Pas de souci, Reon-kun, dit Satori avant de s'approcher de Semi pour lui sussurer à l'oreille, que dis-tu qu'on en profite un peu rien que tous les deux?

\- Toujours aussi insatiable à ce que je vois, répliqua Eita avec un petit sourire taquin, allons dans ma chambre, alors, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Satori le suivit jusque dans sa chambre puis tous deux s'autorisèrent un instant de pause très intime.

Au même moment, Wakatoshi se rendit dans sa chambre où Kageyama fixait les flammes qui brûlaient dans sa cheminée située près de son bureau en bois. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus lui semblaient presque vides quand il se retourna pour le voir.

Tobio se demandait encore ce que le roi de Shiratorizawa souhaitait faire de lui. Il s'était lavé et avait enfilé les habits que lui avait passé Semi. Maintenant, il attendait ou plutôt, il anticipait ce qu'allait lui faire le roi. Ce que celui-ci déclara le prit de court cependant :"Je vais te montrer le palais, déclara-t-il en lui prenant fermement le poignet.

Ainsi, Tobio découvrit le palais de Shiratorizawa dans son ensemble : bien qu'il fut tout aussi animé que celui de Seijoh (mais plus grand), le personnel présent semblait obéir à une certaine discipline, les entrainements dans la partie réservée aux gardes obéissaient à une rigueur sans précédent. Si le noiraud pouvait qualifier l'ambiance qui régnait dans le palais, il dirait stricte et très ordonnée.

Ce genre de mode de vie lui aurait convenu jadis mais en ayant vécu dans des palais à l'atmosphère plus décontractée, son attitude avait changé en conséquence. En tous cas, aucun des hommes du roi Wakatoshi ne se plaignait de l'austérité qui y était présente des fois. En mangeant avec eux à l'heure du diner, Tobio apprit à les connaitre. Il sympathisa avec Semi et Tendou qui avaient tendance à materner les troupes, Goshiki lui rappelait un peu Hinata de part son tempérament téméraire, Yamagata et Oohira avaient la même bonhomie que Daichi-sama.

Seuls Shirabu et Kawanishi émirent plus de réserves à son égard mais Satori lui avait expliqué que c'était dans leur tempérament. Toujours était-il qu'il découvrait aussi des facettes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le monarque de Shiratorizawa : Ushijima-san avait beau être impassible, il veillait quand même ses subalternes sans les rabaisser pour quoique ce soit. De même que tout le monde l'admirait pour sa droiture. Il ressemble à Tooru sur ce point, pensa-t-il avec tristesse en se remémorant le souvenir de son aimé.

Le soir, après que tout le monde fut retourné dans leurs quartiers, Wakatoshi l'amena dans sa chambre. "Tu partageras ma couche à partir de maintenant, déclara le roi en se déshabillant. Tobio en fit de même avec résignation. Après tout, si Ushijima-san avait proclamé qu'il serait sa possession, c'était certainement pour cette raison.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux en attendant ce que Wakatoshi allait faire de lui.

Rien ne vint si ce n'était un ordre clair et concis.

"Rhabille-toi."

Quoi?

Wakatoshi s'était déjà allongé dans son lit et semblait patienter à ce qu'il le rejoigne.

"Il y a des vêtements de nuit dans l'armoire, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'armoire en bois en face d'eux.

Le noiraud partit en prendre quelques uns bien avec stupeur vu la tournure des événements. L'attitude de Ushijima-san à son égard le rendit de plus en plus confus, pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais... Il s'habilla comme le lui avait ordonné le roi bien que les habits furent un peu grands pour lui et s'allongea ensuite à ses cotés. Wakatoshi lui tourna ensuite le dos en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à la fin?, se dit Tobio en plongeant à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Satori eut un grande surprise en passant devant le terrain d'entrainement : Reon, Tsutomu, Kenjirou et Taichi admirèrent Wakatoshi-kun en train de s'entrainer au combat avec Kageyama dans la cour intérieure réservée aux entraintements. "Il lui tient quand même tête, commenta Oohira en croisant nonchalemment les bras, ce Kageyama est un bon soldat.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est connu pour ses talents d'archer, répliqua Satori pendant que le duel arrivait à sa fin.

Tobio reprit tant bien que mal son souffle en s'avachissant sur son épée. Ushijima-san lui avait proposé de s'entrainer avec lui dès qu'ils furent levés et il ne nia pas que la réputation du roi de Shiratorizawa n'était pas usurpée. Ce dernier était vraiment un bon épéiste au point qu'il n'avait pas réussi à percer sa défense. Toutefois, Wakatoshi ne le regardait pas de haut, ça le surprit. "Ton style de combat est bien mais ta posture est trop rigide, constata le brun en se mettant derrière lui pour lui montrer comment faire, baisse un petit peu tes épaules et fléchis un peu tes genoux pour avoir un meilleur appui."

Le noiraud se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette proximité. Ushijima-san ne faisait que lui montrer des bases de combat mais sa présence se faisait trop... invasive mais pas dans le mauvais sens, c'était difficile à décrire comme sensation. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas échappé aux autres soldats. "Ouah, c'est chaud, fit Goshiki à voix basse.

\- Goshiki, tonna Wakatoshi de sa voix impassible, à ton tour.

-Euh oui, votre altesse."

Tobio laissa la place à Tsutomu. Apparemment Wakatoshi avait l'air de s'entrainer avec toutes ses recrues. "Je vais me laver, déclara-t-il à Tendou d'une voix épuisée. Vu que Wakatoshi avait passé la majorité de son temps hier à lui faire le tour du propriétaire, il savait où se trouvait les bains.

\- D'accord, Tobio-kun, fit le conseiller du roi, je vais demander à Semi Semi de te ramener des affaires.

\- Merci, le remercia Tobio avant de quitter le terrain. La neige avait légèrement fondu dehors, laissant la place à du givre. Le noiraud se demandait cependant ce que le roi de Shiratorizawa attendait de lui en tant que "possession". Cette question le taraudait encore plus les jours suivants : son quotidien se résumait maintenant à suivre Ushijima-san dans sa vie de tous les jours aussi bien dans le palais que durant ses déplacements dans la cité de Shiratorizawa.

Il comprit de cette manière que, sous son tempérament impassible et hautain, le souverain fut très apprécié de son peuple qui l'acclamait pour sa bienveillance et sur le fait qu'il était sévère mais juste. Le noiraud sympathisa aussi avec quelques uns de ses hommes, en particulier Semi dont la personnalité un tantinet maternel lui faisait penser à Sugawara-san ou bien Goshiki qui lui faisait penser à Hinata.

Tobio eut cependant plus de mal avec Shirabu qui avait tendance à mettre de la distance malgré l'intervention de Tendou. En tous cas, ça ne répondit pas à sa question. Les soirs, le noiraud les passait dans le lit d'Ushijima-san sans que ce dernier ne le touche. Non pas que ça le frustrait mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil avec lui? Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de lui? Sa possession comme il le lui avait si bien dit.

Une nuit, alors que Wakatoshi s'apprétait à se coucher, Tobio craqua. Il se dévêtit entièrement puis fit face au roi de Shiratorizawa dans sa nudité. "Qu'attends-tu de moi, Ushijima-san?, hurla-t-il en lui faisant face, pourquoi me traites-tu comme un des tiens alors que...?"

Il fuit son regard en se mordant les lèvres.

Tobio avait perdu des êtres chers à son coeur.

Des amis qui ne reviendraient plus.

Un homme qui ne serait plus à ses cotés.

Ce même homme qu'Ushijima-san avait convoité.

" Tu... aimes aussi Tooru, non?, le questionna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Deux mains larges le prirent par la taille pour le plaquer au lit. Tobio ne sut plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. C'était plutôt flou, rapide aussi quand Ushijima-san le maintint sur la couche en se mettant nu à son tour.

Ses yeux mordorés avaient alors oscillé entre le désespoir et la frustration.

Pourtant, quand ses mains calleuses errèrent sur son corps, quand ses doigts carressèrent la moindre parcelle de peau à leurs rencontres, Tobio ressentit une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner chez cet homme à la force brute.

Ses lèvres goutèrent son corps avec une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Le noiraud croisa plusieurs fois son regard inquiet quand il le préparait doucement avec deux de ses doigts qu'il avait lubrifié d'huile.

Pourquoi est-il si prévenant avec moi?

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand Wakatoshi le pénétra ensuite.

Non pas parce qu'il avait mal mais parce qu'il était triste.

Cette étreinte lui donnait un semblant de chaleur, un doux réconfort dans cette solitude qu'il éprouvait depuis la mort de Tooru et leurs amis.

Ses gémissements exprimaient à la fois cette détresse au fond de son coeur et le plaisir imprimé dans son corps quand il serra Wakatoshi contre lui en lui griffant le dos.

Le souverain allait et venait en lui avec précaution, sans user de cette puissance qui le caractérisait.

Ses râles passionnés soufflés contre son oreille lui donnèrent un semblant de réponse à sa question.

Pourquoi le traitait-il avec tant de gentillesse?

..."Tobio."..

Un chuchotement murmuré avec tendresse et abondon.

Un lancinant echo venant du coeur qui l'appelait.

Il comprit au moment où la jouissance le frappa, intense au point qu'il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Tobio ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se vit assis au pied d'un arbre tellement grand qu'il n'en put voir les cimes. Une fontaine baignée d'une douce aura se trouvait devant lui. Un bras entoura ensuite doucement ses épaules tandis qu'un doux murmure qui lui était familier berçait son oreille :"Bienvenue à Yggdrasil, Tobio."

Le noiraud se tourna légèrement pour découvrir Tooru assis à coté de lui en train de le couver d'un regard tendre. Les souvenirs de la nuit avec Ushijima-san lui revinrent en tête. "Je suis désolé, Tooru, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, je..." Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'interrompit. "Chuuut!, lui intima affectueusement le brun avant de poursuivre avec un petit sourire narquois, Ushiwaka-chan a beau être une sacrée tête de pioche, je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vives, Tooru?, demanda le noiraud avec colère, j'aurais voulu être avec toi.

\- Moi-même, je m'étonne de ma décision, répondit Tooru avec un sourire désabusé, mais tu auras bientôt la réponse à ta question, il contempla ensuite la fontaine, tu sais où nous sommes, non?"

Tobio hocha la tête avant de répondre :"Nous sommes au pied de l'Arbre-Monde.

\- Et la fontaine en face de nous est celle d'Urd la déesse du passé mais elle régit le temps, Tooru lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, nous sommes à la croisée des chemins et toi tu as encore un avenir. J'ai déjà privé Iwa-chan et mes compagnons d'armes du leur même s'ils ne me reprochent pas et toi... Non, tu le découvriras par toi-même."

Tobio posa la tête sur l'épaule de Tooru en retenant ses larmes. Il prit le parti d'accepter sa décision bien que le brun agissait encore de manière égoiste sans penser à ce que lui aurait souhaité. Toutefois, quelque chose en Tooru le poussait à se dire qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. "Et sache que nous tous veillerons toujours sur toi, fit une autre voix familière à coté d'eux. Iwaizumi se tenait debout à fusiller Tooru du regard. "Il faut toujours que tu essayes de piquer la vedette aux autres.

\- Et toi, il faut toujours que tu casses l'ambiance, Iwa-chan, lui reprocha Tooru en faisant la moue, ceci dit, tu ne connais rien à l'am... Aie! Arrête avec ma tête.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, ronchonna Hajime.

Tobio eut un petit rire en les écoutant se disputer. Il vit aussi son corps se disperser en de petites paillettes lumineuses, signe que son temps dans le monde des dieux s'était écoulé. "Merci, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Tooru et Hajime, je tiendrai ma promesse quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je serai toujours dans ton coeur, Tobio, fit Tooru en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui, maintenant va, et découvre la réponse à ta question."

Wakatoshi contempla le visage endormi de Tobio tout en lui caressant la joue. Il se reprocha d'avoir agi de cette manière et d'avoir profité de la vulnérabilité du jeune homme pour laisser libre cours à ses propres sentiments. Lui qui avait promis à... Tobio ouvrit les yeux. Il le laissa se réveiller avant de lui demander si tout allait bien. Le noiraud hocha la tête à son grand soulagement avant de déclarer d'une voix hésitante :" Je... Je pensais que tu aimais le roi de Seijoh.

\- Oikawa est un amour de jeunesse, expliqua Wakatoshi, pour tout te dire, mes sentiments ont changé depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, il lui caressa de nouveau la joue, Oikawa m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi dès qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde alors..., il baissa brièvement les yeux, me permets-tu de respecter sa requête?"

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tobio saisit une chose.

Tu possèdes encore la volonté de vivre. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais mis fin à tes jours.

Wakatoshi avait été pret à le tuer afin qu'il puisse être auprès de Tooru si jamais il avait été trop malheureux en faisant fi de ses propres sentiments à son égard. Il avait aussi fait en sorte qu'il puisse s'intégrer dans sa cité alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le traiter comme un esclave. Le noiraud fut touché par ces intentions aussi désinteressées."Oui, Wakatoshi-san."

Il mettrait du temps à faire le deuil mais peut-être qu'en assistant le souverain de Shiratorizawa, sa vie ne serait plus un fardeau pour lui.

Ils allèrent dans la cité de Seijoh dans la matinée afin de rendre hommage à Tooru et à leurs frères d'armes disparus au combat. Les glycines bleutées, qui faisaient jadis la fierté de la cité, commençaient à fleurir sous le givre, signe que le printemps arrivait bientôt. Wakatoshi avait d'ailleurs pris la décision d'ériger un monument en leur honneur.

Enfin, Tobio eut la réponse à la question qu'il avait posé à Tooru lorsqu'ils étaient au pied d'Yggdrasil.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait la promesse de vivre après sa mort?

La raison vint un soir avec l'arrivée d'un émissaire de Karasuno en compagnie d'un des mages de la cour du roi Daichi.

Une raison qui lui fit se reprocher son égoisme.

Hinata se tenait devant Wakatoshi à la salle du trone, Tsukishima à ses cotés.

Une grande inquiétude se lisait dans son regard et le noiraud savait qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à être ainsi. Le roi Daichi, Sugawara et tous leurs amis aussi.

C'était ça que tu voulais me dire, Tooru.

Sa mort les aurait rendus tous malheureux.

La voix fachée de Hinata le coupa dans ses pensées. "Nous avons entendu dire que vous avez réduit Kageyama en esclavage après la bataille qui a lieu à Seijoh et je vois que c'est vrai, poursuivit-il en voyant Tobio debout à coté d'Ushiwaka, le roi Daichi souhaite qu'il revienne à Karasuno.

\- Et nous ne prenons pas non comme réponse, ajouta Tsukishima d'une voix plus froide, nous avons pensé qu'il avait péri lors de l'attaque d'Ougi Minami et le simple fait que vous nous avez caché sa presence est un incident diplomatique en soi. Même si Kageyama a servi le roi Oikawa ces dernières années, il reste un citoyen de Karasuno."

Tobio fut surpris de voir le blond prendre sa défense mais il se doutait que c'était pour Hinata qu'il faisait ça. Le roux avait des cernes sous ses yeux ambres presqu'injectés de sang. Le connaissant, il avait du s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir répondu à ses sentiments et s'était considéré comme fautif quant à sa mort présumée. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas comme il l'avait souhaité à l'époque, Hinata l'avait toujours considéré comme son frère.

De son coté Wakatoshi jeta un regard accusateur à Tendou qui sifflotait l'air de rien. Son conseiller avait certainement prévenu le roi de Karasuno à son insu. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé à mal mais quand même... Il détestait les surprises. Le souverain vit Tobio avancer vers Shouyou Hinata pour lui tapoter gentiment la tête avec un petit sourire. "Je vais bien, Hinata, le rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire, le roi Wakatoshi m'a sauvé la vie et j'étais convalescent pendant un petit bout de temps, mentit-il, je... Dis à Daichi-sama et aux autres que tout va bien et que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

\- Je passerai voir votre roi en compagnie de Kageyama bientôt si ça permet d'apaiser les tensions, ajouta Wakatoshi depuis son trône.

Shouyou les regarda tour à tour avant d'opiner de la tête sans mot dire. Tobio lui avait souri, ce qui était rare venant de sa part et il n'était pas du genre à se cacher donc il le crut. "D'accord, nous en ferons part au roi Daichi, accepta-t-il avant de quitter la salle du trone avec Tsukishima.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le palais, le blond invoqua un corbeau qui s'envola au loin sous l'oeil interrogateur du roux. "Comme ça, Daichi-sama sera au courant de la situation. Nous allons rester à l'auberge cette nuit, déclara ensuite Tsukishima en lui prenant la main, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu."

Shouyou n'avait que peu dormi depuis la disparition de Kageyama au point qu'il s'en était vraiment voulu. Le noiraud les avait surpris ensemble un jour puis il fut parti à Seijoh en tant qu'espion peu de temps après sans avoir rien dit au roux. Depuis, Shouyou se le reprochait et encore plus depuis l'attaque d'Ougi Minami. Kei avait été à la fois énervé contre cet idiot égoiste et contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu soutenir Shouyou comme il le fallait.

En tous cas, il fut content de voir le roux plus détendu depuis qu'ils l'avaient revu. "Merci Kei, murmura-t-il en serrant la main dans la sienne, et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci.

\- J'ai ma petite idée concernant ce que tu me feras pour te faire pardonner, chuchota le blond à son oreille.

Shouyou se sentit rougir mais il lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de penser à Kageyama. Il leur était arrivé de correspondre lorsque celui-ci était à Seijoh et le roux connaissait la liaison qu'il avait entretenu avec le Grand Roi. J'espère que tout ira bien, pensa-t-il quand même. Il verrait ça dés qu'Ushiwaka viendrait à Karasuno, histoire de vérifier mais pour le moment, sa priorité se nommait Kei.

Au même moment, Tobio poussa un léger soupir quand Wakatoshi se leva de son trone en l'interpelant. Il le guida jusque dans sa chambre où il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Le monarque se mit ensuite à genoux et lui prit doucement la main pour la portée à ses lèvres. "A partir de maintenant, je te fais le serment de veiller sur toi et te protéger quoiqu'il advienne."

Le noiraud se demandait s'il méritait autant de considération étant donné son attitude et pourtant, à la vue de ses prunelles mordorées qui lui demandaient son accord, Tobio ne put qu'accepter. "Je tacherai à me montrer digne de cette dévotion, déclara-t-il en se laissant baiser la main.

En un court et fugace instant, il crut entendre Tooru lui souhaiter d'être heureux.

Oui, Tooru. Je le serai pour vous tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête. On se revoit pour un chapitre d'Always My Hero et une petite série d'OS. La prochaine requête est... voyons... du IwaOi/MatsuHana. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la première partie. A bientôt. :)


End file.
